


You will be found

by melody_l



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melody_l/pseuds/melody_l
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 1





	You will be found

* * *

上校随意走进了一家酒吧，现在像这样的酒吧随处可见。有人说这是人类扩张后最伟大的贡献。

“麦卡伦。”

他没有看酒保一眼，只是惯常地点着单。只是那一排排的大麦早已不再，地球也化作尘埃，或许脚下的星球还拥有着太阳爆炸形成的元素。

不过这都不重要了。

对任何一个还存在的“人类”。

就像这杯号称百分之百还原地球风味的酒，是不是又如何呢。

* * *

“你听说了吗？”

“谁没听说呀！”

“说起他，也算是传奇人物了。他这一死……唉。”

坐在黑暗阴影中的上校连眉毛都没有动一下，最近走到哪里都能听到关于face of boe的事，他的死讯成了银河系乃至全宇宙最大的谈资。

不仅是因为他长久的一生给了大家无数可以谈的八卦，更是因为他的死亡还让整个宇宙笼罩着一层万物终有时的感伤，似乎所有人都认为自己有了唏嘘不已的权利。

“讲真，如果我能活那么久，真是放弃什么我都愿意。”

上校笑了笑，如果让他给不会死的人建议。

规则1，别让自己陷入这样的境地。

“不过，你听说了吗？他的死，还和那位有关系呢。”

“哪位？哪位？”

“就，那位。除了他，还有谁走到哪，哪死人。据说，face of boe 死的时候，他就在眼前。”

“我的天。”

两个人的谈话还在继续，从时间大战一直到“现在”，把“那位”的“功绩”可是好好地咀嚼了一番。

直到半夜才摇晃着走出酒吧。

刚一出门，其中一个脸上就挨了一拳。

上校不知道自己为什么要这么做，真的是为了博士，又或者为了自己？

当对方的拳头回敬在自己脸上时，为什么打架又有什么关系呢。

对方虽然有两个人，但也不是上校的对手，他在两个人都倒在地上的时候摇摇晃晃地离开了。

忽略了地上人怀里的金属。

“砰！”

他低头看了看贴近心脏的伤口，笑了。

如果这就是他渴求的结束……

但是又有谁敢称神聆听他的愿望。

* * *

规则二，别陷入爱河。

上校不明白自己为什么一次次沦落和受伤，却一次次又跌进去。

不同于身体上留不下任何伤痕，心底，如果能看到，只怕是一堆烂泥。

这次的死亡似乎异常沉重，花费他许久才清醒过来。

过了好一会，他才意识到这次自己没有死去，伤口上的痛来得汹涌。

他四处打量了一下这个房间，干干净净整整齐齐，居然有点让他想起那个男孩。

视线一低，看到旁边放着的水果和刀。

长痛不如短痛。

他恶狠狠地举起那把刀来。

“我千辛万苦把你拖回来不是让你死在一个更干净的地方。”

他抬起头，仅一眼，眼泪就落下了，那么汹涌，那么自然。

他想了想，是那个男孩吧。

那个曾经让烂泥上开出一朵花的人。

* * *

“Ianto？”

“对，这是我的名字，你是怎么知道的？”

那是他，上校毫无道理地确信。不是克隆，不是复制人，不是一堆诡异的橡胶，就是他。

“你死了。”

而且把那朵花带走了。

“我不是很确定这一点是真的。”Ianto低头笑了笑，伸手捏了捏上校的手。“你看，热的”

上校撑着身子起来，在摔倒前够到了窗前的桌子，猛地拉开本关得严严实实的窗帘。

伦敦。

他回过头，拥抱上了手足无措试图帮忙的男孩。胸口传来疼痛，他却只希望再痛一点，再痛一点。

* * *

上校好奇自己为什么会出现在这里，无数年以前，无数光年以外。

但是当他坐在床边看着Ianto笑得一脸灿烂时，他不在乎。

他只想在他身边再多待一会，令他惊讶的是，Ianto竟然也默许他住下。

“女朋友？”

“对，她叫Lisa。”Ianto几乎是窘迫地回答。

“你一定很爱她。”Jack没有感觉到嫉妒或愤怒，甚至感到了一种恬静。

如果可以的话，他宁愿Ianto和Lisa在伦敦幸福一辈子。

为此，他可以舍得Ianto看向他的目光。

* * *

“他受了重伤，我不认为把他带回基地是一个好主意，他已经在慢慢信任我了，我一定可以套出博士的消息，再给我一点时间。”

Jack在黑暗中静静地听着，他怎么忘了呢，他的男孩是伦敦火炬木总部的人。

Ianto汇报完，回头却看见上校已经坐起来了，一点霓虹灯冲进房间打亮了那张脸。

虽然看上去也不过三十出头，Ianto却有种那人已经历过太多的错觉。

他走近了一点，看到了上校手中的枪，那是他的配枪，平时收在抽屉里用来防身。

Ianto下意识举起了双手，全身都紧张起来。

“砰！”

出乎意料的，他看到面前的人自杀。

更出乎意料的，那人吸了一口气，什么都没有发生过一样站起来，连之前的枪伤都愈合了。

“我看了一眼日期，之前我一直不敢，但是我想，到了我该走的时候了。”

Ianto震惊到说不出话来。

“所以，从你的那通电话听来，是博士送我来这里的？”

“是。我们检测到了Tardis活动的踪迹，追过去就看到你躺在地上。”Ianto下意识地回答

“嗯”

“I'VE FAILED YOU”

“什么？”Ianto有些跟不上。

“我是时间穿梭者，想来你已经知道了，我们会在未来再见的，那时的我让你失望了，很多次，我让你伤心了，很多次，我……我目睹了你的死亡却无能为力。”

还有，还有那些不能宣之于口的:

我在和你跳舞时看向别人，我把你的爱当做理所当然，我忘记了你是会死的，我让你死在我的怀里。我直到你死去才意识到我是那么爱你。

但是我不能说。我不能告诉你。

“Ianto Jones.”好在有一点我是可以说的.

“I love you.”

窗外响起了无比熟悉的轰鸣声，上校从窗户看了一眼，眼角的一点晶莹似乎闪烁出了整个伦敦的灯火。

他深吸一口气，跳了出去。

Ianto过了几秒才反应过来走到窗前，只看到了Tardis消失在伦敦的夜里。

窗前桌子上几滴眼泪迅速消失在风里，就像从来没有存在过。

* * *

Ianto在Jack走后，发现了一封信，警告了他即将到来的战争，告诉他要尤其保护好Lisa。

因为他的提醒，Ianto提前赶到，Lisa没有完全转化成赛博人，只是进行了一半。

因此，他决定前往火炬木第三分部。

也因此，在又一个普通的早上，上校听到了一声

“咖啡？”


End file.
